Misadventures Of Song
by MysteryGift01
Summary: I take many songs and write a misadventure about them. Each chapter will be a different song.
1. Fool On The Hill

I'm not the most popular man known, but I am quite known for what I do. I sit here on a hill and just watch the sky. I see the sun going down and my eyes in my head can imagine the world spinning as it orbits the sun. I don't move much unless I need to eat or sleep. I only sleep as much as necessary. Not too much and not too little.

I am considered a fool by most people. Not many people listen to what I have to say, so I am a man of few words. I don't talk unless asked a question. I don't get many visitors anymore. People assume I will give them foolish answers to their questions.

One day, I had a soldier climb up my hill. He sat down and looked at the sky for a moment as if he was waiting for me to acknowledge him. After a while, he got tired of waiting and asked me the question on his mind.

"I'm tired of fighting. I'm a veteran and I'd just like to stay home. How can I stop all this fighting?"

I thought for a moment and said,

"If you speak up for more to hear, you will find others with the same opinion."

He paused. He seemed disappointed with my answer. He stood up.

"You're a fool!" He blurted out "No one wants to stop this war!" and he walked off frustrated.

It had hurt me to think that this man thought my words as foolish. I had hoped he would realize that he is the foolish one. Regardless, I still see the sun going down and I am always up to see it rise. I began to get the nickname "Fool on the Hill". I tried to not let it bother me.

About two years later, the soldier came to me again. He sat there like last time and waited for me to reply to him. After a while he had spoke to me.

"I'm no longer a soldier. I have spoken to people and been called a fool. I wanted to apologize and ask you another question." he said. I was surprised. This man was a man of a thousand voices now. I was quite impressed.

"What is your question?" I asked. He seemed surprised that I asked that. It was like he was a completely new person.

"I spoke, but no one could hear me at all. It's like I have a silencer on my voice. No one seems to hear me. How can I get people to hear me?" He said with slight sadness. I had to think for a moment. This man was in pain from not being heard just like I was in pain from being called foolish.

"You are a man of a thousand voices and you talk perfectly loud, but speak to the few who want to hear what you have to say." I answered. He had looked at me with disbelief.

"You sound as foolish as last time, but you are right." he admitted. He left without another word.

I couldn't help but smile. This man came to realize that I wasn't the foolish one this time. The man came back later that day near the time the sunset had started to show. We talked for a while and parted. He also came back the next day and many days after that. I was not longer a fool, but a friend.


	2. Stray Cat Strut

I'm a cat, which is nothing special at all, but I am free to do anything I want. The city is quite nice and the lights make my black and white fur shine. I have no name, well I had one at one point, but if I tried to guess what it was I would go crazy.

There was a new person that moved in near our fence we cats call our "singing fence". I wanted to join them this time and see the man, but I don't have enough money. I really don't care at all. I strut right by with my tail in the air.

I'm a ladies cat. They act like I'm some feline Casanova. While I'm singing the blues they keep calling me a really gone guy. Not too sure how to take that. They wish they could be as carefree and wild as me, but they keep saying they have class and won't do it.

I'm also not much of a mice chaser either. I prefer slinking down an alley and seeing if I can fight another cat and if I get the occasional victory, I'll howl (or meow as most call it) in the moonlight on a hot summer night. That howling usually gets a shoe thrown at by some mean old man though.

I'm a pretty cool cat. Wild and free like I feel everything should be. If you ever want to meet me, feel free to stop by the city and try to find me. It might be hard since I move around the streets a lot. I'm going to enjoy my dinner that I found in this garbage can now.


	3. Every Breath You Take

You don't know me very well, but I know you very well. I always think about you. The days I could spend with you would be amazing. We could stroll in the park and talk about our future. You and I would be so happy.

Every breath you take, I will know when you take it. When you take a breath, I will take one. It will be just like us being in harmony. I can't tell you how great we would feel if we were in harmony….just us…doing the same thing…together.

Every move you make, I will know it and memorize it. I know everywhere you've been and always will know. You go to the grocery store, I see you pick up every item you need off the shelves and eventually pay for it.

Every bond you break, I will know about. I need to know who you no longer like. I can't like someone you don't. It would ruin the relationship and I wouldn't want that. Why throw away our happiness because I'm friends with the enemy?

Every step you take, I will follow. I can't be far away from you. I need you to be close enough I can see you. I wouldn't want you to get hurt or fall for another man. Then I would have to get quite angry if you fell for someone else.

Regardless of that, every single day and every word you say to people matters to me. You only stayed at my place once, but left after I confessed my love. I'm quite tired of this game you keep playing.

Why can't you see that you belong to me? I love you, but you don't seem to love me back. My poor heart aches with every step you take. Stop playing this game and tell me you love me. I need you to hold in my arms.

Every smile you fake, I will recognize. I can see through your facial masks. You fake a smile just to get by, but you are full of sadness or anger. I can fix that, but only if you are willing to love me.

Since you've been gone from that short visit, I've felt so lost. I sleep at night and all I can dream about is you. I try to look around, but all I find is it's you I can't replace. Baby….please love me. I need you so badly. Quit playing this game and let me hold you. You don't though…you push me away. So, until you love me….

Every breath you take. Every move you make. Every bond you break. Every step you take. I'll be watching you.


End file.
